Weasley is our Queen
by MagicAloha
Summary: Can a pivotal Quidditch match prompt the Chaser or Seeker to finally make a move? Quidditch with a side of H/G fluff. Also a dash of R/Hr. Read & Review!


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me.  You would think everyone would get the point already.

A/N: Think of this as a New Year's present to you all! Sorry it's taken me so long to post another story.  I've been sooooooooo busy! This fic is a little different that what I usually write, but I had a lot of fun writing it! Please review!

***-*-*Weasley Is Our Queen*-*-***

          Harry looked out onto the muddy grounds and sighed.  It figured that on the day of his first match as Gryffindor Quidditch captain, they would have the worst weather imaginable.  It had been pouring rain for a week straight, and the ground was saturated with water.  It squelched when it was walked upon, and students coming inside from outdoor classes were soaked and covered in mud from knee to toe.  Harry let out another sigh, took his broom out of his trunk, and headed down the spiral staircase to the common room.

          "Hullo, Captain!" said Ron enthusiastically when he saw Harry.  "Ready for the big match?"

          "How can you be so excited about playing in this hellish weather?" Harry wanted to know.

          "C'mon, mate," he replied.  "Don't be such a pessimist.  Optimism never hurt."

          Harry couldn't help but smile at Ron's reply.  Ever since he and Hermione had started going out, Ron had been surprisingly upbeat (and had also taken to using rather big words).

          "All right, time to go then." Harry gathered up his broom and went through the portrait hole, Ron following suit.  "So how _is Hermione, anyway?" he asked as they walked.  "I've hardly seen you two at all since you started going out." Ron blushed deeply at this comment._

          "She's fine," he muttered, smiling.  "She's really excited about coming to the match today.  She says that she, Neville, and Luna have something really great planned."

          "Sounds wonderful," Harry said under his breath.  He was extremely happy for his two best friends, but he couldn't help being a little jealous.  Never in a million years would he find something as good as what Ron and Hermione had.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

          Ginny rushed down the stairs, out of breath.  She couldn't believe that she was late _today_! Of all days! The day of the first Quidditch match of the year.  The whole team was counting on her, especially the new captain, Harry.

          Harry! _Oh Merlin, she thought.  What would Harry think of her now? She was over her little schoolgirl crush, but his opinion was still tremendously important to her._

          She ran as fast as she could once she got outside.  She stumbled at the door of the locker rooms and burst inside, interrupting Harry's pre-game pep talk.

          "Well, Ginny.  So glad you could join us," said Harry in his best teacher voice, and winked.  "Have a seat." Ginny gave him a small smile, and sat down to Katie Bell, one of the other Chasers who was now in her 7th year.

          "As I was saying," Harry said, glancing at Ginny and smiling, "This match is going to be harder than ever.  We've got the worst playing conditions imaginable, _and_ we're playing against Ravenclaw. Their team, at times, can be hard to beat." He looked over his newly-recruited team: Ginny, Katie, and Neville Longbottom were the Chasers; Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas were Beaters; and of course, Ron was Keeper.

          Harry ran his fingers through his hair anxiously, and then grinned when he remembered someone else who used to do the same.  He then glanced over to Ginny, who was lacing up her Quidditch boots and tying back her long, fiery red hair.  He couldn't help but smile at her.  He wanted to know when she had gotten so pretty, and why on earth she had to be his best friend's sister.

          "However," Harry continued, shaking off the fluttering feeling in his stomach that he got when he looked at her, "I have faith in you all.  You've trained really hard, and I'm confident in your skills.  We've got great teamwork, and all of you are really dedicated to the team, which I admire and appreciate.  I think this match will be a good one." As he finished, his team continued to look at him expectantly.  

Ginny smiled at him.  "_Hem hem_," she said, in her best Umbridge impression.  "I would like to add that our team this year is unbeatable, now that we've got the best captain on the planet!" 

"Hear, hear!" Ron yelled.  Harry turned slightly pink. 

"Oh, and don't tell Angelina I said that," she added.  Harry grinned.

          "You're too kind, Ginny," he said, meeting her eyes.  He found it hard to break his gaze with hers, and when he finally did, they both blushed.  Harry glanced at his watch.  "Well, I think it's about time for us to be on the pitch.  Let's go!"

          The team got up nervously and headed toward the team entrance to the stadium.  As they climbed the never-ending staircase to the top, Harry was overcome with uneasiness.  Ginny seemed to be reading his mind, and said, "Don't worry, Harry.  We'll do fine." As an afterthought, she added, "And I meant what I said back there.  You really are a fantastic captain."

          Harry felt another blush creep up his cheeks.  "Thanks."

          They had reached the top of the stairs.  The team got into their formation to fly out, with the Keeper and Seeker in the front.  Ron looked anxiously out at the hundreds of soaked people in the stands.  Harry cleared his throat.  "Um, Ron, I don't think you're going to be able to see Hermione from here.  If I were you I'd just concentrate on the game."

          Ron chuckled weakly.  "Yeah, I s'pose you're right." He was just about to wish his best friend good luck when the magnified commentator's voice was heard above the noise of the crowd.  Actually, what the audience heard was not the familiar, jovial voice of Lee Jordan, but a high, squeaky voice belonging to Colin Creevey.

          "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the first match of the season: Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw!" Each side of the crowd cheered as their house teams were announced.  "Madam Hooch has entered the pitch.  The teams have flown to the center of the field …"

          Harry flew to his place in the starting formation, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  The rain pounded on his head as he tried to gain composure.  When he opened his eyes, however, he was not greeted with the most pleasant sight.  Across from him, on what looked like a brand new broom, was Cho Chang.  Her wet hair clung to her face, and Harry couldn't help but think how pretty she was.  But then she met his gaze and gave him a dirty look.  Harry sighed and looked at his team below him.  Ginny happened to be looking up into the sky when she caught his eye and mouthed "Good Luck!" Harry felt reassured all of a sudden, and set his jaw determinedly.

          "And… They're off!" Colin's high-pitched voice rang out over the crowd.  Ginny took off after the Quaffle, catching it in midair and passing it across the field to Katie.  "Gryffindor in possession of the… oh yes, the Quaffle.  I think… Katie Bell has it now, and she's heading toward the rings.... Oh, nice block by Ravenclaw!" Colin obviously didn't know that much about Quidditch, and was having a lot of trouble commentating on the match.  Even Professor McGonagall, seated next to him, seemed to be getting frustrated with his lack of knowledge on the sport.

          "Ah, now the Keeper's thrown the…ball… back out to the Ravenclaw Chasers.  They're heading toward the other end, and look's like they're about to score—Oh, what a great save by… one of those Weasleys, can't remember which….  So now he's thrown it back in, and there's Ginny, she's zooming to the other end, and—"

          Colin was cut off by the tremendous roaring from the Gryffindor side of the stands.  As Ginny flew away from the ring she had just scored through and wiped the rain out of her eyes, she squinted at the barely visible stands of red and gold.  She could have sworn that she heard singing coming from over there, but it must have been her imagination.

          High above everything was Harry, and when he saw little Ginny score her first goal as Chaser, he cheered along with the rest of the Gryffindors.  Then he went back into Seeker-mode, when he scanned the stadium for any glint of gold.  He could barely see through the rain, but it looked like Cho was tailing him, as she had the first time he had played against her.  Harry faintly remembered Oliver Wood's words: _"This is no time to be a gentleman, Harry! Knock her off her broom if you have to!"_ He smiled.  That was exactly what he intended to do.

          "And the Ravenclaw keeper has thrown the Quaffle back out to the Chasers after a superb… erm… goal by Ginny Weasley." Colin turned to Professor McGonagall seated next to him.  "They're called goals, right, Professor?" His voice was still magnified, however, so even though he whispered, the entire stadium heard.  His confusion with the game earned several laughs from the audience.  As for McGonagall, however, she seemed to be loosing her patience with him.  She pointed angrily back at the pitch, where the players had continued playing.  "Oh, right.  Neville Longbottom's got the—Quaffle—now.  He's one of the rookies on the Gryffindor team, and he seems to be doing well—Oh, never mind.  It looks like he's having a bit of trouble!"

          Neville had not had very positive experiences with broomsticks in the past, and this game seemed to be a repeat of one of his last times on a broom.  He had gotten the Quaffle from one of the Ravenclaw Chasers and seemed to be doing fine, until he tried to hit a burst of speed and nearly fell forward off his broom.  Luckily, Ginny got there just in time.

          "Neville! Are you okay?" she yelled to him over the roar of the crowd.

          "I'm fine!" Neville yelled back.  He tried to right himself on his broomstick, and then nearly slipped off again.  "I take it back! Help!"

          Ginny sighed in frustration at Neville's clumsiness, and flew over to help him.  She quickly pulled him back on his broom, and took the dripping Quaffle from him.  The redhead looked up, prepared to go toward the Ravenclaw rings once more, but all she saw were the three opposing Chasers heading straight for her.  Ginny quickly dove to avoid them, producing cheers from the Gryffindor side of the crowd.  Without thinking, she flew as fast as she could toward the other end of the pitch, the pouring rain stinging her face.

          "Whoa, there goes Ginny, as fast as a…a… speeding bullet, about to score on Ravenclaw again!" Colin squealed as Ginny did just that.  She scored spectacularly, and when the keeper attempted to pass the Quaffle back to one of the Ravenclaws, Ginny intercepted it and made another two goals.

          The crowd was going wild.  The match continued much like this, with Ginny and Katie making all the goals, and Neville occasionally passing the ball, which was all he would trust himself to do.  Harry kept circling the field in search of the Snitch, Cho close behind him.

          About a half hour later, the score was 170-20, Gryffindor.  Ginny was playing a superb game, as were the other players on her team.  Harry was having great difficulty finding the Golden Snitch through the pouring rain.  But then, next to the deserted Gryffindor goal posts, was a glint of gold.

          Using all the speed and energy he had been saving the whole game, Harry took off at an amazing speed after the tiny winged ball.  Cho noticed this, of course, and zoomed after him.  Her new broomstick must have been just as good as Harry's Firebolt, because she was gaining on him.  They were neck-in-neck as they reached the spot where the Snitch hovered.  More cheers rang out from the crowd as one of the teams scored again, but Harry heard none of it.  There was nothing between him and that Snitch.  Nothing, except—

          The Snitch was in his arm's length when a thin, strong arm pushed him violently out of the way.  Harry quickly tried to gain his composure as the loud buzzer signaling the end of the game sounded.  He shook the water out of his face.  He had lost.  He had failed his team.

          He looked over and saw Cho with a very smug look on her face as she grasped the Snitch in her hand.  Harry looked to the ground, and was ready to fly down dejectedly when he felt a heavy pounding on his back that was definitely not the rain.  He turned, and saw Ron slapping him hard on the back, yelling, "We won! We won!"  
          "No, Ron, we didn't," Harry said sadly, "I didn't catch it.  I lost.  We lost."

          He was horrified when he saw that his best mate was laughing at him.  "We didn't lose, Harry! Ginny scored again! We won, 180 to 170!" Harry couldn't believe it.  They had won, thanks to Ginny.  Ron laughed again, and motioned to Harry to join him on the ground, where the Gryffindor team had assembled around their star Chaser.  He and Ron cheered along with the rest of their team, and some of the students from the stands had joined the team on the field, Hermione among them.  She gave Ron a quick hug and peck on the cheek that left him slightly pink before motioning to Neville and Luna.  They and some of the other students began singing at the top of their voice:

_"Weasley helps us keep our routine,_

_Of beating those on the other team,_

_That's why Gryffindors all scream:_

_Weasley is our Queen._

_Weasley is our Queen,_

_Weasley is our Queen,_

_She always gets the Quaffle in,_

_Weasley is our Queen."_

The song ended with an explosion of cheers, and Ginny grinned at her friends.  "You guys! You shouldn't have!" She gave Hermione and Neville a sopping wet hug.  Harry felt a slight pang in his stomach when she hugged Neville, remembering that she was his date to the Yule Ball two years ago.  He shook that feeling off quickly, and yelled with the rest of the crowd surrounding Ron as he lifted his little sister on his shoulders and carried her off the pitch.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

About an hour later, the crowds had finally left the team alone to change, after a promise of a raging party that night in the common room.  Ginny mused that even though her crazy twin brothers had left the school, their legacy would be carried on for quite a while.

          Ginny threw her soaked uniform in the laundry basket that was in the middle of the locker room, threw on her robe, and opened the door to the outside.  It was raining even harder than ever, and there was evidence that there had been hail or sleet earlier.  She pulled the collar up as high as it would go to protect her from the rain, and set off at a run in the direction of the castle.

          "Ginny!" She stopped.  Was someone calling her name? "Ginny, wait up!" She turned, and saw a figure holding a huge umbrella moving towards her.  She could barely even tell who it was through the rain.

          "Harry? Is that you?" She said, squinting.

          "Yeah, it's me!" Harry stepped closer to her, so the large umbrella covered the both of them.  "I borrowed this from Hagrid," he said, nodding at the umbrella he held.  Ginny chuckled, tucking a wet lock of hair behind her ear.

          "I just wanted to tell you that you played incredibly today," Harry said, turning slightly pink.  _Probably just from the cold_, Ginny thought.  "I've never heard of a Chaser scoring so many times in one game!"

          Ginny turned a little red as well.  "Thanks, Harry.  You played well too, as usual."

          Harry's eyes widened in disbelief.  "Are you kidding? I didn't even catch the Snitch!"

          "Ron told me how Cho fouled you to get the Snitch.  She knew that you would be a gentleman, and she used that to her advantage." Ginny smiled.  "Besides, you're still a wonderful Seeker.  So what if you missed the Snitch _one_ time.  You've caught it in every other game we've played! Except for when you were kicked off the team.  And when you fainted in the middle of the match." Harry pushed her playfully in the arm, knowing that she was teasing him.

          "Well, thanks Ginny.  And I wasn't kidding about you either.  You were amazing today." He leaned in slightly, making her shiver involuntarily, and spoke in a deep, soft voice.  "Don't tell anyone I said this, but I think you're probably the best Chaser this team has ever had."  He backed away, and Ginny looked at him for a moment before throwing her arms around his neck.

          "That's one of the best compliments I've ever gotten!" she said.  "Thanks!" She backed out of the hug first, her eyes locked with Harry's, both of them very aware of how close they were to each other.  Harry wouldn't break her gaze, and after a few seconds of searching her eyes, he began to wonder what would happen if…

Just when he was about to lean in, Ginny stepped back quickly, out of breath.  She couldn't meet his eyes, and found a spot on the ground to stare intently at._  No, she told herself, _I'm over him.  Completely over him._  She repeated this in her head over and over.  Then, a few moments later, Harry said, in barely a whisper, "Ginny." When she still wouldn't look him in the eye, he reached out to touch a gentle hand to her cheek.  She was startled by this sudden contact, and looked up to face him.  They could only stand a few more seconds of gazing into each other's eyes before they bent in, at the same time, and kissed._

          Harry fought back a grin as he kissed the youngest Weasley.  How could he have ignored such a wonderful person for so long? His hand slid from her cheek to her back, and hers went to his neck.  Then Ginny took the chance she had been longing for to run her hands through Harry's perpetually messy hair.  The two of them stood kissing for some time before one of them spoke up.

          "Harry," Ginny said breathlessly.

          "Ginny, I—" That was all that either of them could get out before their lips were on the other's again, Hagrid's monstrous umbrella discarded in the mud beside them.

A half hour later, the newfound couple finally headed back to the castle for their after-party.  As they walked hand-in-hand, Harry contemplated the day's events.  After several moments' serious reflection, he found that he didn't mind 'wet' kisses.

He didn't mind them at all.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A/N: Woo hoo! My first Quidditch/fluff fic! And, actually my first H/G one-shot.  Tell me what you think! Review and I'll luv ya forever!


End file.
